


Into The Nursery

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Diverging from canon, Drabble, Gen, Graystripe's Vow, ThunderClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Despite his responsibilities as deputy, Graystripe looked into the nursery often.
Relationships: Graystripe & Gremlin
Kudos: 6





	Into The Nursery

Despite his responsibilities as deputy, Graystripe looked into the nursery often. Not, quite, in the frantic way he had watched over his motherless kits, when Featherkit and Stormkit were nursed by Goldenflower for that short time they were kept in ThunderClan.

He had made a vow to Gremlin. (Gremlin still, although Firestar had confirmed her acceptance into ThunderClan. Touchy about proving herself, but she would, Graystripe expected, take a warrior name once her kits were made apprentices.)

Now there were the newest born, Firestar's two daughters. None of the kits were Graystripe's own, and he rejoiced in all of them.


End file.
